Chat Room Mishaps
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: COMPLETE![AUOOC]Ino tries to hook her best friends to each other... with the use of chat! Would the cold, hunk Sasuke fall for the beautiful flower Sakura? [SasuSaku] [Threeshot]
1. Chatting

**Author's Note: Okay. I changed my penname and just look at my profile why. This is another random fic that came up to my mind while listening to my computer teacher in class. I know it's a bit common to have chat room fics nowadays but I'll make it unique! Hehe! Well, on with the story.**

**Note: This is either a two-shot or three-shot, okay? Ages would be mentioned within the story. **

**

* * *

Chat names:**

**PrincessBlossom16 – Sakura**

**ShadowMaster23 - Sasuke**

**

* * *

**

: - : . ♥ . : - :

**Chat room Mishaps**

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

**By: hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr®**

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

**

* * *

**

: - : . ♥ . : - : Chatting with Sasuke : - : . ♥ . : - :

"C'mon Sak! One last time! You need a man girl!" The blue eyed blonde said as she pulled her friend by the hem of her shirt, pulling her towards the computer table and chair. Sakura was currently grasping the door knob of her room and continued to pry off the noisy blond who was consequently her best friend.

"Ino please! I was really fed up after my ex, Sai and after setting me up to the eyebrow freak!" Sakura screeched her head off as she held on tightly on the door knob, making it wiggle in place.

"Awww Sak! You're such a party pooper!" Ino pouted as she released the hem of Sakura's pink dress. Both of the sixteen year old straightened up and continued on bickering each other. "No way girl! I don't care! You and the gang are really annoying me to no end! Why don't you just stop your miserable plans?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed to look away.

"Well Ms. Party Pooper, it's because you and Sai were the first couple in the group and became out matchmakers! But then the girls and I thought of setting up blind dates and chat dates for you after you broke up with him. You are so beautiful, Sak. Don't waste it!"

"Feh! What's so beautiful with me? Sai broke up with me to go with that long haired slut from the Sound! That damn beauty she handles and those luscious curves every girls would die to have! I'm hideous! This pink abnormal hair color, my entirely huge forehead and these dull green eyes! Would you still consider that as beautiful?" Sakura asked as she sat down at the foot of her bed, and hugging her plushy bunny in her arms.

"WHAT! You are so IGNORING that beauty of yours!" Ino stated as she stood up in front of Sakura and raised a pointed finger. Sakura just rolled her green eyes which were really, _really_ beautiful for her own looks, knowing what was coming next: Ino's 'Let us have a lecture about that pink abnormal hair color, entirely huge forehead and dull green eyes lesson'. "Let's start. Number one! That pink hair color of yours is VERY beautiful and fits you peach toned skin. It's long and soft and beautiful! You shouldn't ignore it!

Number two! That big forehead of yours in just oh so cute to men's eyes! That's also a part of your charm to men! It's also a way on calling your fan boys to kiss you! And lastly number three! Those green eyes of yours aren't dull! You just need to be happy for that to sparkle again and make it beautiful! I really liked those three on you and I'm jealous of it!" Ino finished her declaration with bunny plushy in her face. "Hey!" She demanded.

Ino only heard a giggle and removed the plushy out of her face, only to see Sakura giggling her tickles out of her skin. Ino knew that Sakura agrees on looking again for the right man for her. She sat down beside her and placed her index finger below her chin, as simple gesture of thinking. Sakura straightened up and laid her head down on Ino's shoulder (This is not Yuri, okay?) Ino's head snapped up with imaginary bulb lighting, declaring that she has an idea.

"Hay girl! You know, I have a friend back in grade school. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, that' man is oh so handsome and has loads of fan girls drooling over him! I just remembered him coz he added me in his friends' list in his private online chat. We used to be best friends before but the got separated when his parent's decided to move in the States for his brother to study his university there. I can try and hook you up with him!"

"Ino! Don't! I mean, it's okay but… he was your best friend before right?" Sakura asked as she blushed furiously under Ino's gaze.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?"

"And you said that he has a lot of fan girls."

"Yeah… a herd of fan girls."

"And those girls were… drooling?"

"Yeah… a herd of drooling fan girls."

"Well," Sakura started as she continued to blush brightly. "He might think that I am one of his… his…" Sakura trailed off, not wanting to continue further.

"His what?" Ino asked with a smirk. 'Here we go again! Sakura thinks that Sasuke-kun would think that he is a fan girl knowing that the chat site he has is only exclusive for his special friends and family.'

"H-he might th-think th-that I a-am one o-of h-h-his fan girls!"

"Oh. But why would he think of that?" Ino deadpanned, checking her light blue painted nails. Sakura lowered her head yet again and fidgeted with her fingers. "Well, as you say it, I really think he's a hunk and a cool guy. But you know that I would only be rejected by that kind of guy upon knowing that a girl like me would want to be hooked up with a hunk like him."

Ino tapped Sakura's shoulders and motioned her to follow her. Ino proceeded to the computer table and turned it on. Waiting for a while when it was still loading and with Sakura typing in her pc's password as it accessed in. Ino then took over first and accessed the 'Internet Explorer' and started to type a website.

It loaded as the black background came with some red streaks in it and the Sharingan swirls in the middle. Ino then placed the cursor to the 'New Member / Friend' link. "There!" Ino announced as a short questionnaire loaded up, asking for some personal identification and some personal stuff. "Just fill the form up and please pick a good chat name that you think would attract him. And by the way, he likes girls with 'flower' in their names! But don't worry, he's still single and but he doesn't have experience coz he wants his first girlfriend to be the last. So, he's still a virgin!" Ino winked and started to gather her things up. "Well, seems time really flies, right? Well, need to go back to the shop! Or else okaa-san would kill me!"

Ino shut closed the door, leaving Sakura alone in her room in front of the blank questionnaire. She sighed and faced the computer screen and started to type down the need information. 'Name… address… age… birthday… school background… email…'

All you can hear in her room was the eager ticking sound of the keyboard and her thought voicing our every detail she needs.

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

It has been already half an hour since she finished typing her personal details and background information, all she needs is a chat name… but what?

"Ino said he likes girls with 'flower' in their names so I need to mix my real name with my chat name. Hmmm… what name would fit?" Sakura asked herself as she eyed the box with the words 'Chat Name' in it with the cursor blinking, waiting for her hands to type fast again.

"What if I use… Cherry Blossom? No, he might think that I would like my name posted up there. Hmm…"

Then she remembered when her father was still alive, he used to call her 'hime-san'. 'Princess'. She thought and thought of mixing the word 'princess' with her English name 'cherry blossom'.

"AH! I now got it! Princess plus blossom then I'll add my age since the chat name needs at least two numbers in it! Now I get it!" She said excitedly and quickly typed down her idea, making sure it won't slip into her mind.

'PrincessBlossom16'

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

A raven haired teen sighed as he leaned back on his swivel chair while facing his internet opened window in the computer. He browsed through the names of his members who were currently online, but to no avail, no one was. He sighed again and was about to sign off when an alert box appeared.

'PrincessBlosson16, a new member, is now online. Do you want to chat with PrincessBlossom16?'

His eyes perked on upon seeing the name with a 'flower' attached to it. He then brought the mouse cursor to the yes button and a chat window automatically popped up. He started to type as his chat mate started too.

**: - : . ♥. : - :**

_**ShadowMaster23: Hey!**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: Hey!**_

_**ShadowMaster23: asl pls?**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: 16, f, Konoha main city bout u? asl pls**_

**_ShadowMaster23: what a coincidence to have a chat mate that lives in Konoha main city! I live there 2! Btw, I'm 17, m, and KMC. _**

_**PrincessBlossom16: really? Wow! It's really a coincidence! I'm glad I met u!**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: uhmmm… so… what do you look like?**_

_**ShadowMaster23: well, I have raven hair that stands up in the back, dark onyx eyes, they say I have fair skin… as fair as china… well built body with 6 pack and well, I'm 5'9" tall**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: wow! You really must be handsome! Not to mention a hunk too:)**_

Sasuke smirks behind the computer screen and continued to type.

**_ShadowMaster23: thanks. How about you? How do you look like?_**

_**PrincessBlossom16: well, you won't believe it but I have pastel pink hair that reaches up to my mid back. I have an extremely large forehead and green eyes. Those things are the catchy ones in my appearance. I have peach colored skin. My friends also told me that I have a '36,24,36'. (blushes)**_

'Sexy'. Sasuke thought as he continued to smirk and continued to have a small liking for his chat mate. But what he couldn't believe is the pink hair. 'Uncommon but seems beautiful on how she described it.'

_**ShadowMaster23: well, you seen beautiful enough to pass my standards**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: standards? For what?**_

_**ShadowMaster23: Nothing!**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: Oh come on! Tell me!**_

_**ShadowMaster23: no can do! Btw I really seen interested on meeting you further. Can you send me you pic on my email? Do you mind?**_

Sakura was shocked at first on how the guy was trying to hit on her even on the net. But she seemed safe since it was a private chat site and private chat room, so she finally decided her mind.

_**PrincessBlossom16: uhmmm… okay, sure. So what's your email?**_

**_ShadowMaster23: shadowmaster(at)uchiha(dot)com_**

**_PrincessBlossom16: okay. Hmm… how about you too send me your pic? How's that? Fair enough?_**

_**ShadowMaster23: okay. Sure. Email please.**_

**_PrincessBlossom16: fallofblossoms143(at)hotmail(dot)com_**

"Sasuke! Dinner's ready!" Sasuke's mother, Mikoto called from downstairs. Sasuke sighed. 'It's time to say goodbye, Blossom.'

_**ShadowMaster23: Hey. I really don't want to interrupt but I need to go**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: oh, is that so? (frowns) well, it's very nice meeting you!**_

_**ShadowMaster23: yeah, you too. By the way before we leave, may I at least have your name?**_

**_PrincessBlossom16: Okay. I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura, you?_**

_**ShadowMaster23: Nice name.**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: Thanks**_

_**ShadowMaster23: BTW, I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: okay. Nice meeting you Sasuke**_

_**ShadowMaster23: you too. I hope to see your pic soon**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: yeah you too. Bye!**_

_**ShadowMaster23: bye.**_

_PrincessBlossom16 is now offline_

_ShadowMaster23 is now offline_

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

Sasuke smiled a light one remembering the name "Haruno Sakura." He voiced out as he closed the window of their chat room and was about to log off when…

_1 new mail message!_

He took time to open it, expecting to receive the picture from Sakura. He then smirked when he opened the links and directed him to a picture of a pink haired young woman with green eyes and not so average forehead. The girls was wearing a pink halter top which was only seen due to the position of the camera and her pose. She had her hair down on her back, letting the long pink locks flow with her shape. Green eyes sparkled and her bangs covered her forehead. She has the well curved chest and waist, making every man drool. At the bottom of the picture was a signature name.

"Haruno Sakura."

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

TBC**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Shall I continue it or not? Hope you like this and would satisfy you. Thanks! R&R please!**

**_hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr®_**

_saisei-bara renee-chan14_**™**


	2. Another short talk with Sasuke

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I thank you very much for so many reviews! I really appreciated it! And those reviews made me want to continue! Yey! I hope you like this chapter like how you like the other, okay? Thank you again and please R&R! And please don't be confused with this chapter. **

**

* * *

Chat Names:**

**PrincessBlossom16 – Sakura**

**ShadowMaster23 – Sasuke**

**

* * *

**

: - : . ♥ . : - :

**Chat room Mishaps**

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

**By: hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr®**

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

**

* * *

**

: - : . ♥ . : - : Another short talk with Sasuke : - : . ♥ . : - :

Viridian orbs blinked as she opened her computer the next day. 'Just yesterday, I met Uchiha Sas-… wait!' Her eyes widened as she remembered the name of Ino's friends and her chat mate yesterday.

_His name is Uchiha Sasuke…_

Ino's words ringed through her ear as she remembered the scene yesterday. Sakura's eyes sparkled with hope. But then, she furrowed again her eyebrows and placed her index finger below her chin. "Where have I heard that name before besides Ino and he, himself? I'm positive that I already met this man." She said loudly and averted her gaze back to her personal computer, opening two windows for Internet Explorer. She typed in one box the website for her email and the other one in the private website of Sasuke.

She accessed in and typed in her username and her password. She then tipped on the tab key and typed her email address and password. She checked her mails and found the mail she was waiting for. The message said:

_From: **shadowmaster(at)uchiha(dot)com**_

_To: **fallofblossoms143(at)hotmail(dot)com**_

_Subject: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Attached Image. To view, click_ **Here**.

She dragged her mouse towards the word, 'here' and clicked it. She waited patiently as the internet downloaded the image. Her eyes widened when she saw the picture.

It was a simple studio picture, full body but you can clearly see his face. Just what he had given, he has dark raven hair that was spiked up at the back with matching onyx eyes that were distant and cold looking. His skin was as fine and white as china. His height was very rare for the generation today, he was brooding tall! He had on a white shirt with blue lines on the shoulder line, plain black pants and mixed color of black, blue and white in his rubber shoes. His shirt was a bit fitted so she could see the perfect 6 pack muscles.

All in all, he was extremely drop dead gorgeous and a total hottie! She blushed prettily at the picture, imagining herself being wrapped with those big, strong biceps. She then shrugged off the thought and continued to browse through her mail, deleting some messages and keeping some others.

She tipped again in the tab key and the windows changed from the email to the private website. What she saw next made her delighted.

'ShadowMaster23, the administrator, wants to chat with you in a secured chat area. Do you want to proceed to the secured chat area?'

She almost squealed in delight but then, her mother might think that her daughter has cracked up. So she resists the urge to squeal. She move the mouse cursor to the button 'yes' and clicked it, the window eventually turning into a chat window. She decided to start a conversation with her dearest chat mate.

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

_**PrincessBlossom16: Morning!**_

_**ShadowMaster23: Morning. Hey, I saw your pic yesterday and I must comment that you are so beautiful.**_

Sakura blushed at the comment but then continued to chat with Sasuke.

**_PrincessBlossom16: Really? Thanks! Uhm… I saw your picture too and I think… your so handsome!_**

**_ShadowMaster23: Thanks. You know, I really think that you can pass my standards._**

Sakura stared at the chat window for some seconds before thinking, 'What the hell does he mean by 'pass my standards'? He keeps on saying that since yesterday.'

_**PrincessBlossom16: Hmm… what can I say? Yeah? But I really don't get what you mean about that.**_

**_ShadowMaster23: It's a secret! You'll know that someday._**

'Someday huh.' Sakura thought as she continued to type.

_**PrincessBlossom16: So, what do you want to talk about?**_

_**ShadowMaster23: Well, tell me who recommended this site to you and some things about you.**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: Okay…**_

**_PrincessBlossom16: Well, the one who recommended this site to me is Yamanaka Ino. You know her, right?_**

Sasuke's brow rose as he saw who told her about the site. He then smirked, knowing that he could see more of the Cherry Blossom often.

_**ShadowMaster23: Yeah. She's my best friend when we were kids. Not to mention, until now. **_

**_PrincessBlossom16: And about myself… hmm… Well, I study at Leaf High, that exclusive school for girls. I'm in my 3rd year in high school. I love to sing and dance, not to mention to bake too! I'm an aspiring doctor!_**

_**ShadowMaster23: Wow. You have a nice choice of degree. **_

_**PrincessBlossom16: Thanks. Well, how about you? Tell me more about yourself.**_

**_ShadowMaster23: Well, I'm not that fond hanging out with people, talking with them except if I am fond or interested to meet them. Like you for example._**

Sakura blushed after reading what he typed. 'He's interested with… me? SO that's what he meant by his standards'.

**_ShadowMaster23: And also much to our coincidence, I would also continue my study in Fiery High, the brother school of yours. I'm also in my 3rd year in high school. Well, as for my hobbies, I'm a basketball MVP before in my previous school. And for my college course, I would take Mass Communications. _**

_**PrincessBlossom16: wOw! O.O**_

_**ShadowMaster23: Hehe… I bet when you do those puppy dog eyes, you look very cute.**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: -blush- hehe… maybe… they also say so…)**_

"UCHIHA SASUKE! STOPE USING THAT COMPUTER FOR A WHILE AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!" Uchiha Mikoto shouted yet again for her son.

"Foolish little brother." He heard his older brother Itachi say through behind the door.

Sasuke groaned. Another moment ruined by his mother plus his brother. "Yes mom!" He shouted back, averting his gaze back at the computer screen.

_**ShadowMaster23: Hey Sakura, sorry to disappoint you again, but my mom wants me again. Please don't think that I don't like to meet you more. It's just I can't disobey them. So please don't be mad at me.**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: -Frowns- It's okay, I understand and I'm not mad. **_

**_ShadowMaster23: Well, I have an idea. To make it up with you, why don't we have a date? My treat. _**

_**PrincessBlossom16: Uhmm… okay. So when?**_

**_ShadowMaster23: What about on the 16th of September?_**

**_PrincessBlossom16: Okay. Let's meet at the Konoha Park at around 11 am. And since we have already seen each other's faces, we'll have no trouble in looking for each other. _**

_**ShadowMaster23: Yeah. Okay. Sure. Let's have it that way. So see you next week! Ja!**_

_**PrincessBlossom16: Mmm… Ja!**_

_ShadowMaster23 is now offline._

_PrincessBlossom16 is now offline._

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

A week has already passed since their last talk and Sakura was very excited to meet the real Uchiha Sasuke in person. 'I hope he remembered it.' She thought as she emerged out from the bathroom, her naked body draped only in a pure white towel. She went to her closet and picked out a pink and green dress which reached down to her knees.

She slipped on a pair of pink sandals and fixed herself in front of the mirror, applying her lip gloss and combing her hair. She then checked herself, checking if anything else needs to be fixed. When she checked all, she proceeded down and went out straight to go to the Konoha Park.

While on the way, she greeted some of her friends, family friends and some elders who were outside at that time. She reached the gates of Konoha Park and in there were lots of children, old couples, sitting and playing and talking to each other, coping up with their lives. She sat by the bench near the ice cream booth and waited for Sasuke.

Waiting for five minutes now, she sighed impatiently. She decided to stand up and stroll around the park for some time. But before she could even stand, two calloused hands covered her vision, making everything dark.

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

TBC

**

* * *

Author's Note: I know. It's not nice and I hate it! Flame me if you want. It's okay with me. I'm really depressed because of nothing! Gosh! I'm going crazy here! Please R&R to relieve me from my depression!**

_**hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr®**_

_saisei-bara renee-chan14™_


	3. Be Mine

**Author's Note: Okay! The last chapter! Yey! Well, some of you tried to guess who owns the mystery hands. Mostly answered it was Sasuke. Actually, those who answered Sasuke was right… but if only I stick with my original plan. But instead, I made a few twists to make this nicer. Yey! And I hope you would like this third and last chapter of Chat room Mishaps!**

**Thank you so much for supporting this fic to its success! Hehe… **

**

* * *

**

: - : . ♥ . : - :

**Chat room Mishaps**

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

**By: hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr®**

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

**

* * *

**

: - : . ♥ . : - : Be Mine : - : . ♥ . : - :

She gasped at the skin contact, holding her hands to her eyelevel, and started to pry off the hands that covered her eyes. She heard a bit of grunting sounds before she felt those hands release its grip onto her covered eyes. She turned around to scold at the one who covered her but then stopped when she saw who it was.

There at her back was none other than…

Her ex-boyfriend…

Sai…

She narrowed her eyes when he made a move to go near her. "What do you want Sai?" She asked while her teeth were gritted to each other. Instead of standing a few feet away from her, since they are already and technically off, he still neared her, making the pink haired teen fidget in her place.

"I want you." He said huskily low, making Sakura shiver, not from delight but from what was possible to happen next. 'Oh God! Please, please help me! I'm still sixteen! I don't want to be raped by my ex! Oh God please! If you're angry with me, please do it in a _nicer_ way than this!' Sakura pleaded in her mind.

Sakura closed her eyes as he started take his steps again and stroked her neck and then soon locked it in her hips. She tried to suppress her tears but it took her no heed, instead, it fell freely down her cheeks. "Sakura," Sai started as he leaned closer to her. His breath was freely touching her lips. "Kin and I broke up… because I want to be with you… again." He said in a very seductive manner. Sakura shut her eyes more when she felt his breath, slowly inching closer.

Sakura then opened her eyes and quickly said, "Whoever said that I would like to go back to you is a total insane! Go back to your slut girlfriend and play strip poker with her until you come up hovering over her in the bed!" and gave one of her reserved slaps for those who would do some things like that.

When his grip on her waist loosens, she pushed Sai off her and ran the hell out of her life. She silently cried while running, and also trying to keep focus on where she was passing. But then soon her vision was blurry due to the great amount of tears in her eyes.

'Sai never did that. He didn't even kiss me when we still had a relationship! Heck! What was he planning?' Lots of questions plagued in her mind but abruptly stopped when she collided with something lean and muscular.

She was going to fall but first on the ground and she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the cement and her body bump but then was instantly saved when two strong biceps and triceps wrapped around her mid torso and her back. As if on cue, her arms shot up to wrap around the neck of her savior, which gave them to a _very_ awkward but romantic position.

She opened her viridian orbs and realized that it was staring at the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Dark pools of black…

Calm and mysterious ones…

Realizing their position, they both blushed furiously, as the guy with sexy onyx orbs brought her back up to her heels. Then it struck them. There, in front of each other was none other than their eyeball dates. Upon realizing that her chat mate was much more handsome and hotter in personal, she blushed more if it was possible. She bowed down with her due respect and greeted the Uchiha prodigy in front of her.

"Oh it's you, Sasuke-san! Gomen if I wasn't looking on where I was going! I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble!" She apologized quickly and gave him small quick bows. Sasuke sighed but smile nonetheless and told her it was nothing.

'Damn. She's so damn beautiful in personal. I've never seen anybody such beautiful as Sakura is.' He thought, his inner mind drooling over the sexy Sakura in front of them. He then snapped back out of his reverie when he took notice of how Sakura's face was close to his, as if trying to draw out his attention.

"Ne Sasuke-san-"

"No formalities please, I beg you!"

"Alright, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily as she started to draw back. Sasuke tried hard not to blush from her address to him. "Can we go now?" She asked as Sasuke offered her to walk. Sasuke looked at he a bit and nodded his head, asking a few questions to where they would go and then decided to go to the movies first.

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

Sakura unconsciously hugged Sasuke's arm as they watched the horror movie which Sasuke at first tried to change her mind. But to no avail, she still won on watching her choice of movie. But now, he was smirking evilly inside and started to wrap an arm around her waist. Sakura took notice of his bold actions and blushed but then leaned down to his shoulder, feeling a bit comfortable than before.

Another scene of horror came to view and Sakura's grip around Sasuke's increased its tightness. Sasuke then held onto her and repositioned his body to face her. He now buried her face in his chest, making her sniff his delicious vanilla scent. She smiled beneath his clothing, feeling a _lot_ of chemistry around, and leaned more onto his shirt before coming to sleep because of his warmth.

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

He gently shook her as the movie ended. All throughout the movie, she was asleep in his chest but then they were both happy because if the company each other is giving. She opened her eyes and looked up to her gorgeous date. She smiled sheepishly and got off his chest and standing up, him offering her to dinner which she gladly obliged.

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

They were currently inside a fancy restaurant, eating and talking to each other. The woman was laughing and giggling her head off while the man was grunting and sighing at times he continued telling the story of the most embarrassing moment in his life.

"And they were like, 'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Impregnate me!' while in front of the camera! It was like so embarrassing to me and my parents too!" Sasuke said, making his voice high pitched at time, trying to imitate a fan girl. Sakura laughed her head off, but in a girlish manner with poise.

"I can really imagine your face!" Sakura said, trying to suppress her giggles, tears began to show in the edge of her eyes. Out of nowhere Sasuke blurts out.

"I like you."

At this, Sakura stops her laughing and only stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Then she averted her gaze from him to the wine glass in front of her. She blushed prettily under his gaze. Sasuke was amused at how she acted. He also knows that Sakura wants to know what he means by his 'standards'. His sources? I don't know either. But now, the only thing that were in his mind was telling her the truth on about what he feels.

"And about the standards thingy, I really mean that what I want from a girl. You're beautiful and I've proven it. I also like intelligent women, you have just proven it to me on how you talk and explain everything about you to me. I also like women who have a lot of sense of humor, which I currently have proven. I like women who make me happy even though and despite all the trials in my life, I could get up again in my feet and strive for the best for my loved one." He said swiftly, taking her soft hands in his calloused ones.

"I really must say this even though it's too early because I've only just met and saw you today. But then when I'm with you, I feel so comfortable and safe and contended. I love you Sakura, I really do." He continued looking straight into her green orbs.

Sakura continued to blush more. She was still confused with her feeling though her inner mind shouts that it's called love. "I… I'm not really sure on what I feel. I mean, I don't mean that I don't like you. But there's something inside that I can't further understand yet." She said as she stood up after Sasuke had paid for the bill. He assisted her outside, letting her step inside his car, giving her a lift home.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "I know what and how you feel. I won't rush things Sakura. I'll wait for you." He said sweetly before she kissed him on the cheek.

**: - : . ♥ . : - :**

It's been months since their first date and they have lost count of their numerous dates. Today, Sasuke still waited for her to settle with her feelings. Just for her, he would be willing to wait, which he did. Sakura was now sure of her feelings. She loved him. She saw the right man in him. The man she would love forever. They were now ready.

Sasuke was currently in her living room, waiting patiently for Sakura while her mother called after her. A few moments later, her mother reappeared in the living room, announcing that Sakura would like him to be led to her room. He stood up and made his way towards her room. He knew what was going to happen next… some momentary serious talk about their current relationship.

He slowly opened the door when he heard a soft 'Come in' from the woman he loved when he knocked a few time on the mahogany door. He closed the door silently behind after he had stepped in. Sakura sat there on the foot of her bed, him going to her place to sit beside her.

She leaned her head to his shoulders when he settled down beside her. Her right hand made its way towards his own, clasping it afterwards. They stayed there in that position for quite a while before she broke the silence.

"I'm ready now Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gave a small nod which she took as her signal to continue. She sighed all the air she took in and started to speak.

"I'm now sure of what I feel for you Sasuke-kun. I'm deeply have fallen in love with you Sasuke-kun, I really have." She said as she looked up to meet his own orbs with tear filled eyes. Sasuke smiled and engaged her to a passionate hug which she returned wholeheartedly.

"I'm so sorry for letting you wait for six long months Sasuke-kun." Sakura apologized as she rested her head against his chest as they lay in her bed. Their hands were still clasped together which tightened in each breath they take in.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura."

He then flipped their position over, making him hover her. He then dipped his head low until it reached her lips into a kiss, which she returned with all her heart and soul.

It was a start of a new beginning for both of them.

**OWARI!**

**

* * *

Author's Note: Aww… I just typed this for 4 hours than the usual 8 hours of brainstorming then typing. I hoped you like how I ended it, it was really on the spot.**

**I also hope that you loved this last chapter like how you loved the other two chapters. **

**Also, please be aware of my upcoming fic entitled 'Friend of Mine'. It would be posted after a couple of months because I would finish and wrap up all the chapters first before I upload it here in the site. So, watch out for it!**

**Thank you again for those who reviewed and read this. Please for the last time for this story, please Read and Review! I love yah! **

**_hEaRtLeSs bReAkEr®_**

_saisei-bara renee-chan14™_


End file.
